


Public Displays of Aggression

by teand



Category: Leverage
Genre: Episode Tag, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-08
Updated: 2009-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teand/pseuds/teand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hardison seems to have forgotten they have rules about PDA's</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Displays of Aggression

**Author's Note:**

> Episode tag to 208 The Iceman Job

"Come on man, let's hug it out."

Eliot picked up his shot and stared at Hardison in disbelief. "I'm not hugging it out, _Iceman_."

"Just hug it." Hardison did that _come hither_ thing with his hand, like he did in bed sometimes when he wanted Eliot in another position but wasn't certain he was allowed to touch. Which, in Eliot's opinion was a bit much since when they were naked there was a fuck of a lot more touching allowed than when they were sitting in a bar. And great, now he was thinking about them naked and, from the way Hardison's eyes were gleaming, he knew it. "Come on, a little man lovin'…"

Eliot could not believe he just heard that. "I am not hugging it out with you."

But Hardison's arm was around his shoulders, warm and heavy and familiar. "Come on, it's just…"

"Man, just sit down on your stool." He put down his shot and raised a forearm to block the hacker's approach but Hardison kept coming. The guy's arms were freakishly long -- and in other situations Eliot appreciated that but here and now, no.

"Don't make this awkward."

 _He_ shouldn't make this awkward? "What are you doing, man?" God damn it, they had rules and rule number one said, no awkward PDA's. In fact, no PDA's of any kind. And then Parker snickered behind him and he got it.

The bastard was teasing him. Poking him to see how far he could get. Challenging that whole _no inappropriate touching in public_ thing.

"This is uncomfortable now." Hardison's voice was all disappointed in him but the look in his eyes as he laid his head against Eliot's chest said he was enjoying this way too God damned much. If the son-of-a-bitch had put this much effort into the con, they wouldn't have had to save his ass from the Russians.

Of course it looked like he'd forgotten that Eliot Spencer never backed down from a challenge, so he'd overplayed this con too.

Eliot shifted around on his stool, wrapped one hand around the other man's bicep, and hauled him upright. "I'm going to break your friggin' arm."

When Hardison's eyes widened -- he knew the specific threat was empty but he was plenty smart enough to hear that there was, in fact, a threat -- Eliot wrapped his other hand around the back of the hacker's head, and dragged their mouths together. Hardison stiffened, began to relax, then stiffened again in an entirely different way when Eliot sank his teeth into the other man's lower lip and pulled, just a little, before he broke away.

As Hardison made a noise that suggested he was temporarily incapable of coherent thought, Parker said, "That was hot. When do I get to get him back for taking credit for my work?"

"Later." Eliot tossed back his whiskey and picked up his beer. "If you want, I'll even hold him down while you two _hug it out_."

"I never knew that's what that meant," Parker said thoughtfully.

Closing a hand around Hardison's wrist just in case he tried to make a run for it, Eliot grinned, felt Hardison twitch a little, and growled, "It's what it means now..."


End file.
